


2 am

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Insomnia, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ricky can't fall asleep. When EJ takes him on a midnight ride through the city,  Ricky realizes he maybe kinda likes him.Made as a gift for Valentine's Day Gift Exchange by @hsmtmts-s2-countdown on tumblr.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	2 am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theresnourieandme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnourieandme/gifts).



> this is the first fic I've written in years so I'm a bit rusty. the story didn't flow as it should've so i changed it to a bullet fic, and since I've never written those it kinda turned out 50% normal fic, 50% bullet fic i guess.

\- It's a warm summer night. Ricky can't fall asleep. 

\- His fan was broken and the air in his room felt dense and like in the oven.

\- After hours of tossing around, switching the pillow sides and counting millions of sheeps he finally gives up and takes his phone. 

\- He texts Nini, Big Red and Gina, but they all are either sleeping or not available. 

\- Talking about Nini - they broke up in spring after she went to the performance art school in January and thought they could keep up a long distance relationship. Hint: they couldn't. 

\- Ricky went on Instagram to see if any of the other theater kids had posted anything recently. 

\- There was a two hour old story from Carlos, a new post by Kourtney she had put out the previous evening. 

\- Ricky had started thinking there wasn't anyone up until he noticed a story by EJ. 

\- Ricky clicked on it and the first thing he saw was the time it was posted - ten minutes ago. 

\- The story itself just said "can't sleep. anybody wanna talk?" 

\- Without thinking Ricky pressed on "send message". 

\- Him and EJ weren't necessarily the bestest of friends, but since the little cast change in act two of their High School Musical production, they had talked from time to time and weren't acting like arch enemies anymore. 

\- So Ricky quickly wrote a simple "good morning" and sent the text. 

"Finally, a living soul." Not long after EJ replied. 

-After explaining why he couldn't fall asleep, Ricky was quite surprised when he read EJ response: "Wanna go somewhere?" 

\- Ricky didn't have anything better to do. Yes, he doubted whether or not he should go and meet with EJ or stay in his room, but he wanted an adventure and to get out of his hell of a room.

\- He replied with a simple "yes". 

\- "See you outside your house in 15?"  
"Sure."

\- Ricky quietly snuck out of his room, past his dad's room and out the front door. He waited on the pavement for a minute until he saw a car turning on his street and stop in front of him. 

\- "Good morning," the boy in front of the wheel said as Ricky opened the car door on the other side.  
"Morning," Ricky replied sitting down and putting on the seat belt. 

\- "Where are we going?"  
"That depends. Do you want to eat?"  
"Oh wow EJ, a midnight McDonald's date?"  
"You got me, darling."  
"Don't call me that."

\- After grabbing some burgers and fries they went on a trip around the city looking for something to do. 

\- Looking out the window, Ricky saw the night sky. It was clear and there were millions of stars scattered across it. 

\- "The stars look beautiful." He said looking at EJ.  
"I bet." he replied.  
Realizing the opportunity, Ricky smirked. "You know what else is beautiful?"  
EJ rolled his eyes. "If you say 'yo-'"  
"The moon, the planets i f*cking love space" Ricky looked back at the stars.  
The boy in front of the wheel chuckled. "Well if you love the space so much why don't we go stargazing?"

\- Ricky wanted to say something among the lines of "firstly the mcdonalds date, and now we're going stargazing? If i had to guess I'd say you like me." but chose not to. For a second in the back of his mind popped a question - "but what if i want to?" Ricky chose to ignore it. 

\- They took a picnic blanket EJ had in his car and layed it down on the wet grass. It was a bit narrow but what else did they have? 

\- Laying down on the blanket their shoulders were touching. It would be so easy for one of them to take the other's hand in theirs, and as a matter of a fact, they both wanted to do that. But they just didn't as if both of them were afraid of rejection. 

\- Finally Ricky spoke looking at the . "You know, I don't think i ever stopped hating you really."  
EJ looked at him. "Well... do you want to?"  
"I.. guess. Yes."  
EJ looked back at the sky. "Well then how about we say three nice things about each other?"  
"That works. You start."  
"Hmm," EJ thought, "I've always been kinda jealous of your guitar skills."  
"Uh thanks."  
"Your turn."  
"Oh I..." Ricky stopped, he couldn't think of anything other than the other boys' appearance. "I don't know what to say."  
"Just say the first thing that comes to your mind."  
"Well uhh... I like your eyes."  
That took EJ by surprise and he looked at Ricky. Ricky looked at him. For a moment there was silence until EJ finally spoke. "That... works."  
"I'm sorry, i don't know why the only things i can think of are how your eyes are beautiful and how soft you hand must be."  
"But do you mean it?"  
Ricky paused. Did he? Was he actually considering EJ was beautiful? "I mean, I don't know if your hand is soft, but yeah."  
EJ linked their hands."What do you think?"  
Ricky blushed and hoped EJ couldn't see it. "It is soft," he smiled. 

\- Ricky's eyes fell on the other’s lips and in the back of his mind he knew he wanted to know if they were soft as well.  
EJ looked at sky and saw a white thin line going across it. "Shooting star!" he called out looking back at Ricky, "make a wish!"  
"Can i kiss you?"  
EJ did know if ot was the tiredness in or anything but instead of answering answering he leaned in and kissed Ricky. 

\- At first the kiss was shy, but after some time it started to heat up and both of them wanted to be more close. EJ wrapped his hand around Ricky and moved on top of him. Ricky's back landed on the wet grass and he pushed EJ to the side cursing and shouting about the cold wet grass. They looked at each other and started laughing.

\- "Your lips are so soft I wouldn't mind kissing you all day."  
"Well it's a good thing it's early." EJ smirked and kissed Ricky again.


End file.
